Angelic Fight
by Kasha-Klee
Summary: What happens when two best friends learn about Angelic Layer? Will they support each other in the championships, or will their friendship be on the line? First fic. R&R.
1. The mall

Angelic Fight 

What happens when two best friends learn about Angelic Layer? Will they support each other in the championships, or will their friendship be on the line? First fic. R&R.

Disclaimer is reading newspaper.

twilight-princess-05: I'm not paying you to do nothing!

Disclaimer: You don't pay me at all. I'm leaving.

twilight-princess-05: Fine then. Run away. I'll do the disclaimer myself. Twilight-princess-05 doesn't own Angelic Layer, or anything to do with it except 3 DVD's at my house.

Chapter 1

"Emmy come on!" Alena yelled. "The mall closes in 5 minutes and told your mom we'd call once we got back to your house."

"Fine Alena. I'm coming. I'm coming," said Emmy.

Emmy is a 13 year-old red head that is 5'4" and is going into seventh grade. She is attached to the mall because she can spend money.

Alena on the other hand is a 13 year-old with long straight black hair, is 5'7" and is going into the seventh grade also. She loves the mall because of the cute guys.

They were walking towards the exit and saw a shop called the Piffle Princess. Above the door was a giant egg with wings.

"I wonder what that store sells," said Alena.

"My guess is winged eggs," said Emmy sarcastically.

"Lets go buy one," Alena said while running into the store.

"Hey. You said the mall was closing in 5 minutes," Emmy called.

"I lied so you would move faster," Alena called.

"What's there to lose?' Emmy thought and followed her friend into the store.

"Welcome to the Piffle Princess." said the store clerk. "Can I help you find something?"

"We would like to see the big eggs with wings," Alena said with enthusiasm.

"Oh you mean Angelic Layer." The clerk said.

"What?" Emmy asked.

"Angelic Layer." The clerk replied.

Yea cliffhanger. What will happen next?


	2. The dolls

Angelic Fight

Disclaimer: I'm Back!

Twilight-princess-05: I lured him back with a cookie.

Disclaimer: It was chocolate.

Twilight-princess-05: Whatever. Just do your job.

Disclaimer: Twilight-princess-05 doesn't own Angelic Layer or a plate of chocolate cookies.

Twilight-princess-05: Hey. I do own a plate of chocolate cookies.

Disclaimer: Not anymore.

Twilight-princess-05: Oh well. Here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Emmy and Alena follow the store clerk to the back of the store where there is a huge display of Angelic Layer stuff.

"Wow. I didn't know that Angelic Layer was so popular. This is just like the Barbie isle," said Alena.

"That's right. This is only our smallest isle," said the clerk.

"Lets get some and leave. I have to walk my cats a 8:00,"said Emmy.

"You are weird Emmy," Alena said, looking strangely at Emmy.

"Here are the basic things. First you need an angel egg. Next you need some hair, a special laptop, a cord, some hair, and some fabric to get started," the clerk said calmly.

"Okay. We now have the stuff to make our angels, right?" Emmy asked.

"Follow me and I'll ring up your purchases," said the clerk.

They followed the clerk to the front of the store and Alena put her stuff on the counter.

"Okay. $20.00 for the angel. $5.00 for the hair. $2.00 for the cord. $15.00 for the laptop, and $10.00 for the fabric. Your total is $52.00."

Alena handed her $100.00 she had saved.

"Your change is $48.00", the clerk said.

"The cash register dinged and said, "Change due. $48.00."

"Cool. You beat the cash register," said Emmy amazed.

"You also have the same total," the clerk said.

Emmy paid for her purchases and went to call her mom to pick Alena and herself up.

"Hey. Do you want to sleep over?" asked Emmy.

"Sure. We can work on our angels together," said Alena.

" The mall will be closing in 10 minutes," a voice said over the loud speaker.

" See Alena. It closes at 7:30. Not 7:00," said Emmy.

" Just come on. Your mom's probably waiting for us out front," said Alena.

Me again. Please review. Please. Please. PLEASE. Think of the children.


	3. The making of an angel

Angelic Fight

Disclaimer is reading a joke book.

Twilight-princess-05: So Disclaimer. You like jokes?

Disclaimer: You bet.

Twilight-princess-05: Here's one. Knock. Knock.

Disclaimer: Who's there?

Twilight-princess-05: Me.

Disclaimer: Me who?

Twilight-princess-05: Me says to do your job.

Disclaimer: Twilight-princess-05 doesn't own Angelic Layer or anything else.

Twilight-princess-05: Good Disclaimer. Here's chapter 3.

First I would like to thank all my reviewers.

Rumplemima: Thanks for your kind words.

KokoraMitsanu: Thanks for your suggestions

Emmy and Alena got to Emmy's house and started to assemble their angels.

"Okay. First you open the egg near a drain because of the shock absorbent liquid. Shock absorbent liquid is not edible. Small children should open in the presence of a adult," read Alena, looking at Emmy.

"Don't look at me. I'm short, not a small child," said Emmy.

"Whatever. Lets just open them and rinse them off in warm water," said Alena.

" We did all that. What do we do now?" asked Emmy.

" Now design their hair. What kind are you doing?" asked Alena.

" I'm going to do a hair style that's none of your business until I decide to show you," said Emmy.

" Sheesh. All I did was ask," said Alena.

They worked on their angel's hair for about fifteen minutes. They finally finished and plugged them in on the other sides of the room.

Emmy read the screen. How do you want your angel to be?

Speed or Power?

Lightweight or heavyweight?

Please select your angel's parameters.

"What should I choose? It's a hard decision. I think I'll make a lightweight, power model. Then it will go fast and have power." Thought Emmy.

Alena read her screen. How do you want your angel?

Speed or Power?

Lightweight or heavyweight?

Please select your angel's parameters.

" I wonder what I should do. I hope I choose right. I think I want to make a lightweight speed model," thought Alena.

Both screens now read please choose how you want your angel to be special.

" I want her to be really cool. She will be an awesome swordsman. She will be like a female warrior. She will be funny, smart, brave, and will have super cool ninja skills," typed Emmy.

" I want her to be awesome. She will have psychic powers. She will have teleportation. She will be, smart, athletic, fashionable, and have the ability to bend air," typed Alena.

Both screens read please select a name.

" I know. I'll name her, Xena," thought Emmy while typing Xena.

" I think I'll name her, Elinor," thought Alena while typing, Elinor.

The screens now both read. Congratulations. You have finished creating your angel.

" So what is your angel like?" Alena asked Emmy.

" Mine has a long, braided, purple ponytail with a cool thing that looks like a gauze band-aid. She is a tall lightweight, power model with swordsman and ninja skills. What about yours?" answered Emmy.

" Mine has long, blonde, hair that just hangs there. She is a tall, lightweight speed model with psychic skills." Said Alena.

"What's her name? Mines Xena," said Emmy.

"Her name is Elinor," answered Alena.

" Okay. Hey. Want to see if there is a place where we can practice using them?" asked Emmy.

" Sure. We can look tomorrow. Look at the time it's already 3:15 a.m.," said Alena.

" Since when does anyone sleep at a sleepover," asked Emmy.

" Your right. Let's not get to sleep," said Alena.

The last thing anyone on their block heard that night was 2 girls laughing into the night.

Yea. Chapter 3 is up. It's longer this time. Please review. It means so much to me.


End file.
